


Посмотри на порнохабе

by Astarta_Oo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarta_Oo/pseuds/Astarta_Oo
Summary: — Посмотри на порнохабе.Да, именно так сказал Джинен и видит бог, Джебому бы никогда не пришло в голову искать его ТАМ. Но вот он, вот его открытая в инкогнито вкладка, а вот и порнохаб с вбитым именем Джексона и даже, внезапно, большим количеством видео, выпавшим на запрос.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Посмотри на порнохабе

— Посмотри на порнохабе.

Да, именно так сказал Джинен и видит бог, Джебому бы никогда не пришло в голову искать его ТАМ. Но вот он, вот его открытая в инкогнито вкладка, а вот и порнохаб с вбитым именем Джексона и даже, внезапно, большим количеством видео, выпавшим на запрос.

Не то, чтобы Джебом сомневался в словах Джинена, особенно когда у него на коленях сидел и успокаивающе мурчал _его-предатель-кот_ , но все же…

Он надеялся, что все это окажется шуткой, а Джинен еще месяц будет вспоминать, какой он наивный.

Пресс Джексона, со стекающим по нему чем-то белым и густым разбивал эту надежду. Убивал на корню, так сказать. Растаптывал сердце вдребезги.

Джебом не был уверен, что хотел бы открыть видео и увидеть, как Джексон кого-то… или кто-то Джексона…

Сердце тут же отозвалось ревностью и захотелось загребсти того себе, посадить на цепь и никуда не отпускать.

Цепи на Джексоне тоже были. На руках, голых лодыжках и шее. Мощные, золотые, понтовые и точно купленные на алиэкспресс. Джебом был уверен, что на настоящее золото у того денег не было, а судя по заставкам видео эти цепи использовались лишь раз.

Джебом сглотнул.

Ладно, связывание было его маленькой слабостью, приносящей большую головную боль в постель в виду того, что партнеры отказывались это понимать. А тут Джексон, да скованный, да голый, да и…

Джебом сглотнул появившуюся слюну и закрыл глаза, пальцами растирая веки до цветных точек.

Ладно.

Он же сможет посмотреть одно видео? Всего одно?

В любом случае это либо подтолкнет его действовать более активно, либо окончательно разобьет сердце, если Джексон там с кем-то. Джебом был собственником и смотреть, как любимый человек с кем-то трахается…

В общем, это было не его. А заставки, как назло, не давали ни малейшего понятия, что ожидает его впереди, только показывая рандомные голые части самого лучшего в Гонконге Джексона.

Джебом уныло посмотрел на вечно стоящую на столе упаковку салфеток, в очередной раз вздохнул и нажал плэй.

Ноутбук тут же оглушительно захрипел на всю квартиру и Джебому пришлось поспешно уменьшать громкость. Видимо, Джексон экономил не только на цепях, но и на нормальном микрофоне.

Кстати, отличный был бы подарок на день рождения.

Если он, после просмотра, конечно же, захочет ему что-то дарить.

— Йо, — раздался заниженный голос Джексона в уже нормальной громкости и на весь экран засветился загорелый, мокрый пресс.

Джебом с легкой паникой проследил, как первая капля воды стекла с самого верха экрана в самый низ и задумчиво прикусил губу. Ладно, пока что ему все нравилось. Более чем. Ага.

— Немного пошалим? — продолжил тем временем Джексон и в кадре появилась его рука, со вздутыми венами и парочкой серебряных колец на пальцах. При чем кольца были те самые, которые они вместе покупали перед Рождеством по каким-то заоблачным скидкам в торговом центре. Джебом до сих пор помнил, как Джексон щепетильно их выбирал, все время интересуясь его мнением.

Теперь же эти кольца на привычных джексоновых пальцах творили вакханалию: сначала он ущипнул себя за торчащий сосок, а потом властно, всей ладонью проехался по своим кубикам пресса.

Джебом кинул взгляд на салфетки и чуть поерзал на месте, усаживаясь поудобней. Прошла только одна минута видео и хоть смотреть все еще было страшно, мало ли кто мог появится в кадре, но любопытство уже не давало и мысли о том, чтобы все это прекратить. Да и совесть молчала в тряпочку, ибо Джебом и так уже пару раз (кхе-кхе, пару десятков раз, если точнее) дрочил на друга, так чем это отличалось от просмотра интим-видео?

Джебом хмыкнул и закусил губу, расслабляясь, а спустя пару минут и вовсе съехал по стулу чуть ниже, шире расставляя ноги.

Он, конечно, много и часто видел пресс Джексона. Тот любил им светить при любой возможности — будь то баскетбол во дворе, поливка цветов или поедание острого рамена дома, ибо жарко же. Но вот в таком ракурсе, с такими подробностями и намеками он его не видел. Особенно с мелкими мурашками на загоревшей коже, которые появлялись, стоило только нежно дотронуться до сосков.

Джебом такое представлял, да, зря что ли у него стояла полупустая упаковка салфеток на столе, но не видел.

А посмотреть явно было на что.

Джебом поправил сквозь домашние штаны чуть вставший член, когда Джексон набрал в руку какую-то белую субстанцию и начал размазывать ее по себе.

Выглядело все это как очень явный намек на кое-что вполне конкретное и в общем да. Джебом не выдержал.

Если он будет внимательно смотреть, то точно начнет дрочить, а это всего лишь первое видео!

Так что он начал проматывать, с интересом наблюдая, как одна рука размазывала по себе жидкость и кажется это была эмульсия или какой-то крем, а вот вторая показательно помахала пальцем, привлекая к себе внимание, а затем скрылась внизу экрана.

Что там с собой Джексон делал — можно было только догадываться, хотя не так уж много было вариантов, судя по тому как двигалась видимая часть руки.

Джебом улыбнулся сам себе и закрыл видео, открывая теперь то самое, с цепями. Кажется, ему не стоило так волноваться и никого другого на видео не было.

Впрочем, разве это могло особо его спасти?

Спустя семь видео, одного очень бурного оргазма и случайно разбитой чашки чая, Джебом вынес для себя несколько моментов, которые он не знал о своем друге.

Во-первых, на всех видео он один. Всегда. Везде. И он никогда не показывал свое лицо, только тело и даже член мелькал роликах в трех.

Во-вторых, под то, что он делал со своим телом было очень здорово и задорно дрочить.

В-третьих, непонятно какого черта он назвал канал своим именем, если лицо нигде не светил, но не спрашивать же об этом?

А еще стало очень интересно как об всем этом узнал Джинен, но Джебом не был уверен, что тот признается. И что это знание как-то успокоит его собственное любопытство.

Телефон, откинутый на пол, пару раз выкрикнул каток и призывно включил экран. Джебом с интересом посмотрел на часы, показывающие час ночи и потянулся за мобильным. Ну и кто же ему писал так поздно?

 **Джексон:** Не спится совсем

 **Джексон:** Что делаешь?

Джебом кинул взгляд на открытое видео где Джексон на паузе обхватил руками ягодицы, показывая как торчит из него кончик вибратора.

И что тут ответить?

 **Джебом:** Только закончил дрочить 😂

 **Джексон:** О, так ты буквально кончил свои дела?

Джебом рассмеялся и неверяще уставился на телефон. Да уж, друзей он нашел точно себе под стать. Столько пошло шутить и намекать на всякие непотребства, как Джексон, был способен только сам Джебом. Правда, только в сторону самого Джексона.

 **Джебом:** Вроде того. Так что ты хотел?

 **Джексон:** Мне скууууучно, развлеки меня!

 **Джебом:** Я только что дрочил, что я тебе покажу, грязные трусы?

Джексон на мгновение замолчал, а потом начал набирать текст. Остановился. Снова начал набирать текст. И снова остановился.

Джебом удивленно поднял бровь, наблюдая за чужими метаниями и пытаясь представить, что же такого он писал, что раз за разом приходилось это стирать? В итоге телефон засветился входящим звонком и Джебом спустя всего пару секунд снял трубку.

— Йо, — прозвучал такой привычный, прям как из начала видео голос Джексона.

— И тебе ночки, — хрипло ответил Джебом, откидываясь на спинку стула и закрывая глаза. Губы сами собой расплылись в самодовольной улыбке, потому что Джексон реально ему позвонил. Как раз после того, как он честно спустил, представляя того под собой. — Ты так хотел услышать мой голос?

— Всегда было интересно, как ты звучишь после секса, — хмыкнул Джексон и, судя по звукам, завалился на свою скрипучую кровать, — ни разу не удалось застать тебя ни с кем, а Джинен все уши прожужжал про то, что тебе стоит работать в сексе по телефону.

— Хах, — рассмеялся Джебом, облизывая губы и кидая взгляд на экран монитора с задницей Джексона. — Джинен слишком много болтает. Откуда он знает, как я звучу после секса?

— Сказал, что как-то застал тебя в старшей школе с девчонкой. И по его словам, завели его тогда вовсе не стоны той старшеклассницы.

— Я чувствую нотки зависти?

— Пф? К кому, к Джинену который увидел чужие трясущиеся сиськи и после этого провозгласил себя геем?

Джебом снова рассмеялся и задумчиво погладил свой мягкий член.

— Только чтобы разрушить чужую ложь, я все же расскажу правду о том случае — я с ней не трахался. У нее застрял вибратор сам понимаешь где, а я, как староста класса задержался после уроков и вынужден был увидеть ее плачущую и содрогающуюся на столе. В итоге пришлось помогать, вот только девочка оказалась больно чувствительная и когда я пытался вытащить из нее эту хреновину, умудрилась коленкой зарядить мне по яйцам.

— Ауч.

— И именно этот момент застал Джинен.

— И все равно пострадал.

— Сильнее меня тогда никто не пострадал, — сморщил лицо Джебом, вспоминая ужасный вечер и как потом еще несколько дней он ту одноклассницу обходил по широкой дуге.

— Но, к слову Джинен об этом не знает, так что молчи. Пусть лучше думает, что я реально смог развести ее на первый секс.

— Маленький лгунишка, — рассмеялся уже Джексон и Джебом почувствовал, как от этого звука у него дыбом встали все волосы на руках и хорошо, что встали только они. — Так значит сейчас только я слышал, как ты действительно звучишь после того, как кончишь?

Джебом смутился от такого уж совсем откровенного вопроса и просто угукнул в трубку. На несколько секунд повисла тишина и было слышно, как что-то шуршит по ту сторону телефона.

— А на что ты дрочил? — показательно весело спросил Джексон и Джебом снова посмотрел на его задницу и, выключив на ноуте звук, запустил ролик играть дальше. Вибратор в заднице Джексона начал мелко подрагивать из-за чего и округлые, такие привлекательные ягодицы тоже дернулись.

— Да так, игры с разными игрушками, — размыто ответил Джебом и Джексон в ответ недоверчиво хмыкнул.

Нет, у них конечно было вполне нормально обмениваться видео с порно, на которые они только что дрочили. Впрочем и обсуждать актрис, актеров и новые игрушки тоже было нормально, из-за чего Джинен, закатывая глаза, каждый раз предлагал им просто подрочить уже на брудершафт и успокоиться. Но одно дело обсуждать такое, когда это неизвестные люди. Не мог же сейчас Джебом признаться, что в открытую дрочил на задницу друга, представляя вместо противного вибратора свой собственный член?

И нет, он не ревновал к этому чертовому куску пластика и силикона, который появлялся только в этом видео уже 5 раз!

— Я думал, поделишься, — заканючил Джексон и Джебом от этого голоса дернулся всем телом, а не только одним заинтересовавшимся и уже слегка поднявшимся членом.

Джебом с недоверием посмотрел на эту часть себя. Он же только что кончил, этого что, было мало? Разве голос Джексона мог так сильно на него повлиять?

— Тебе такое не понравится, — уверенно заявил Джебом. Пусть Джексон и был слегка самовлюбленным павлином, но вряд ли бы согласился дрочить на собственную задницу. На задницу, по которой сейчас стекала смазка, из-за того, что Джексон слишком активно и быстро засовывал в себя вибратор.

Джебом неловко сглотнул и пальцами погладил собственную налившуюся головку.

— Ты смотришь лейсбийский секс что ли? — снова послышался голос Джексона и Джебом задумчиво выдохнул в ответ, да только так, что это скорее был стон, чем адекватный ответ. И только после того, как звуки из него уже вырвались он замер, задерживая дыхание. Кажется, это было слишком… эротично?

Джексон по ту сторону трубки тоже замолчал, впрочем, странное шуршание ни на секунду не уменьшалось. Джебом удивленно посмотрел на собственную ладонь, которая медленно и не слишком активно поглаживала уже стоящий колом член и неожиданная мысль пришла ему в голову.

Больно уж звуки от Джексона были похоже на то, что он сейчас делал…

— Джееексон, — шепотом позвал его Джебом, старательно пытаясь звучать более низко и сексуально.

— Что, Джебооом? — повторил за ним Джексон и Джебом сжал основание члена, чтобы не кончить случайно, просто от того, как интимно сейчас это прозвучало.

— А ты, — попытался задать вопрос тот, но замолчал, не решаясь. Если он произнесет эти слова, а все окажется совсем не так, это будет не то, что неловко. Это будет ужасно! Настоящие бро не дрочат друг на друга в ночи! И как после этого смотреть Джексону в глаза? Вдруг только он тут сидел и пытался кончить под голос друга?

— Джебом, — тем временем решил взять все в свои руки Джексон, и с легким стоном его позвал. Нет, ну теперь точно можно было догадаться что он там такое делал, но Джебом лишь обиженно заскулил.

Это было нечестно звать его ТАКИМ голосом. Особенно когда у него так сильно стоял.

— Тебе действительно нужно было идти работать в секс по телефону, — хрипло рассмеялся Джексон.

— Если у тебя до сих пор не встал, то не стоило, — глупо попытался пошутить Джебом, но Джексон его довольно прервал:

— А если у меня встал?

Джебом прикрыл глаза и полностью сосредоточился на звуках, которые были слышны из трубки.

— И как? — спустя минуту шуршания, уточнил он, — у тебя сильно стоит?

И нет, он не умышленно делал голос более интимным, тяжелым и с легкой хрипотцой.

— Если я скажу, что им теперь можно орехи колоть, то что? — продолжил Джексон, тяжело выдыхая прямо в трубку, — Ты возьмешь на себя ответственность?

— И как ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? — простонал Джебом, начиная более активно водить ладонью по члену, через раз специально задевая уздечку пальцем.

— Мммм, дай подумать, — натурально застонал Джексон и Джебому вновь пришлось на мгновение останавливаться, потому что член слишком сильно запульсировал в руке, — как насчет того, что ты бы буквально взял проблему в свои руки?

Джебом на секунду представил, что член в его руке был не его, а Джексона и, не сдерживаясь, откровенно заскулил.

— Ты хочешь узнать, как быстро сможешь кончить от моих пальцев на своем члене, да? — спросил он, захлопывая крышку ноутбука и опуская на комнату темноту.

— О, я уверен, что быстро, — тут же ответил, тяжело дыша, Джексон и Джебом моментально представил, как тот достал свой проклятый вибратор.

— Думаю, предлагая нам подрочить на брудершафт, Джинен не знал, что мы любим кое-что другое, — хмыкнул Джебом и окончательно сбросил с себя трусы и шорты. Вместо этого он, с гордо стоящим членом прошел по комнате к шкафу и на ощупь достал старые спортивные штаны, тут же натягивая их на себя. Затем, он вышел в коридор, схватил с тумбочки кошелек и надел валяющиеся на полу тапочки. От него до Джексона было всего 10 минут ходьбы пешком и в половину второго ночи со стояком это было сделать проще простого.

— Джинен давно пытается нас свести, — тихо ответил Джексон и Джебом согласно хмыкнул.

— У него это хорошо получается, — признался он, закрывая за собой дверь с характерным пиканьем.

— Ты куда-то вышел? — тут же уловил изменившийся шум Джексон и, кажется, даже остановился в своих движениях.

— Да, решил, что лучше помочь тебе, явившись лично. Так сказать прийти с повинной и признаться во всех грехах. И искупить вину. Как думаешь, это тебя удовлетворит?

— Еще как, — довольно развалился на кровати Джексон, прекращая себя трогать и с предвкушением ожидая, когда Джебом ему поможет.

— Тогда жди, сейчас прийду, — уверенно сказал Джебом и, спустившись по лестнице на первый этаж, наконец добавил, — И да, Джексон.

— Что? — спросил тот, доставая из тумбочки возле кровати упаковку презервативов и кидая ее к открытому тюбику со смазкой.

— Глупо было называть канал Джексон. Давай его переименуем? Например, в одиночка-Джинен-который-всегда-будет-нам-завидовать.

— Ты злой, — согласно рассмеялся Джексон, на что Джебом опасно пообещал, ускорив шаг:

— Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты это повторить, лежа подо мной и подмахивая своей загорелой задницей.

— Уже жду этого момента, — признался Джексон и скинул звонок. 

Джебом довольно улыбнулся и посмотрел на вздыбившуюся ширинку. 

О да, он заставит Джексона пожалеть о своих словах.


End file.
